Germany's Dairy Part 2
by The Hetalia Fan Club
Summary: France and England are trying to buy some time till America will join the war. So they take something that Italy can't live without, his beloved kitty cat Pookie! Can he and Germany save his precious pet before it's to late?
1. It All Started With A Stick

Ok, this is my first story. So please be nice on the reviews, and _**constructive **_criticism is appreciated!

With that, lets invade Germany's privacy, and began to read his deep and personal thoughts! Shall we? ;)

* * *

><p>Dear Dairy,<p>

Today Italy was attacked by France and England…again.

_*Flashback*_

"GERMANY! GERMANY! HELP ME!" yelled Italy as he ran frantically towards Germany.

He was flailing his arms and had a giant lump on his head. All the while crying like a little child, which he technically was.

"What is it now Italy?" Asked Germany after sighing.

This was the fifth time that week he had bothered from his work by Italy. Normally it was about something that had nothing to do with the status of the war(1). So far he needed help tying his shoes in Northern Africa, was captured by America _and_ France, and about his and Romano's hair getting caught.

"Germany! Me and Pookie were going to eat pasta at Romano's, because I thought it might make him less of a jerk, and then France and England jumped out a bush and started hitting me on the head…..with a stick!" Cried Italy.

While he was crying, like he normally does in these situations, Germany was trying to figure out a way to calm him down.

"Look, why don't we just go see if we can find them. O.K.?" asked Germany.

"You promise we'll find Pookie?" asked Italy.

"Yah, sure." Said Germany, although he was very uncertain.

"Your right! We better get outa here, come on! Run!" shouted Italy, who was suddenly extremely happy again.

So they went on a search for Pookie, but saw no sign of him, or France and England.

"Poor Pookie, I hope they're not feeding him any of Britain's food." Wondered Italy.

They had been looking for him for over a week now, and Germany was having a hard time trying to convince Italy to get a new cat. Italy had lost all hope of ever finding him, and had gone into a state of depression. Germany was not only worried about Italy's health, but also about the war. He had left Japan to fin for himself while they searched.

"Look, Italy. Why don't we just go see if Greece will give you a new cat, or maybe he's seen Pookie around." Germany says hesitantly, not sure how Italy would take the comment.

"But, I don't want to! Greece is a big meanie!" cried Italy.

"Yah, well he's your last hope of finding Pookie! So make up your mind already!" shouted Germany.

After Italy stopped crying, they went to visit Greece, who at the time was relaxing in a field surrounded by a mob of cats.

"Hey, Greece. Have you seen France of England around lately? They took Italy's cat a few days ago, and we've been looking for them ever since." Asked Germany.

"If I were a cat, I could do whatever I want. Like I could take a whole day just to lick my….."Said Greece before he was interrupted by Germany.

"That wasn't what I asked you dumm kopf(2)!" Yelled Germany.

"Great! So we can go find Pookie now, right?" Asked Italy.

"You seem to be forgetting something." Said Germany.

"What's that?" asked Italy.

"We don't even know where they are!" Shouted Germany.

While marching toward Poland's house the next day, Italy and Germany saw France and England leaving the house only a few feet away from them. In France's hands was Pookie, who didn't seem too happy at being in Francy Pants arms. As soon as Italy saw them, he did the unthinkable, or at least for him anyways.

Italy then grabbed the first thing he could, and had a total Romano moment. He ran at France, and immediately began to hit him….with a stick! Not even Italy himself, knew what he was doing.

"You nascondiglio(3)! Give Pookie back!" yelled Italy.

"You are aware that doesn't hurt, right?" asked France.

"Oh, just give his cat back! You stupid frog face(4)!" shouted England.

"What did you call me! You black sheep of Europe(5)!" countered France.

While France and England began another one of their many fights, Pookie scratched France in the face and ran toward Italy.

"POOKIE~~~!" shouted Italy.

"All right, all right. Now can we get back to the fighting and the killing?" asked Germany.

"Yup! I know! Let's go bomb Egypt!" Yelled Italy.

"WAIT! Don't you remember what happened last time you tried that?" asked Germany.

"Oh, but why can't I?" asked Italy. Clueless.

"Look, let's just forget about the whole 'invading' thing for a while. I need a break from all this war stuff." Said Germany.

"Ok. Let go work on our training, I hear America will join war soon." Said Japan who appeared out of nowhere.

" Scheiße(6)! When did you get here Japan!" yelled Germany.

* * *

><p>(1)This is taking place at the beginning of WW II. At the time France had given up after only 6 weeks of fighting, England was on th verze of losing, and America tried to remain neutral .(2)Dumm Kopf- German for 'stupid head'. (3)nascondiglio-Italian for 'meanie'. (4) He called him this because the French eat frog legs, England often called him a 'frog face' as an insult to his culture. (5) France called England the 'black sheep of Europe' mainly to mock him for once being a pirate. In the Japanese version, this is made clearer, because France calls him 'Hooligan' instead. (6)Scheiße-German for 'crap'<p>

On to Chapter 2!


	2. One Day Later

Dear Dairy,

Italy's mood has relatively gone back to normal, now that he has Pookie again.

_*During Training the Next Day*_

"Alright, HEY! Where's Japan?" shouted Germany.

"He said something about bombing something, or something." Responded Italy.

He began to pet Pookie's head, who he refused to let go of since he got him back. After a while, Germany began to get frustrated with how Italy would always surrender and retreat so quickly. So today they were going over a lesson called 'How to Treat Your Subordinates.'

"Now remember. It is important to know that those lower then you should be treated with respect, but also discipline." Said Germany.

"Right! Discipline." Said Italy.

He then began to squeeze Pookie's paw repeatedly. Pookie responding in the exact opposite why that Italy had wanted. Pookie had begun to lick Italy's cheek in affection.

"GERMANY! HELP ME! IT'S ATTACKING ME!" Shouted Italy.

"WHAT IS YOUR PROBLEM ITALY!" Shouted Germany.

**_*A cat's tongue is ruff.*_**

* * *

><p>Well? Did ya like it?<p>

_***At another UN meeting***_

Germany: Germany recognizes his friend, Italy!

Italy:...REVIEWWWWW!


End file.
